Advice
by KeeperOfComics
Summary: When werewolves don't want to love you, what do you do? Get advice of course! A very strange valentienes day with Tonks, molly, hagrid, ginny, hermoinie, and...snape. What will happen? One-shot


Tonk's Journal

Today's Mission: Ask some trusted individuals for advice concerning a noble ex-professor.

Today is Valentine's day, but with the stupid war going on, nobodies in the mood. Especially stubborn, overly noble, furry werewolves *coughRemuscough* So, today as my nine to five job at the Ministry is done, I'm going to make like an Auror and solve the mystery of why does Remus Lupin REFUSE to admit he has feelings for me or to attempt a relationship with me. If only Sirius was still alive…

Ok, really, all I'm doing is going to see Molly at the Burrow before my shift in Hogsmede.

"Tonks, dear, would you like some tea?" Molly asked as soon as I arrived. She could tell that I wasn't myself, probably because my hair wasn't bubble-gum pink, it was its natural drab brown color.

"Thanks, Molly. I really need to talk to someone…"

"About Remus? Dear, anyone with eyes can see that you're smitten," Molly's eyes twinkled and she grinned. Maybe Fred and George's mischevious-ness came from their mother after all…

"Well…yeah, that's why I'm here. I know the risks but I love him! Why can't he realize that?!"

"Give him time, his best friend just died, and he's dealing with Order business. If its true love, it will last time."

"Ha. I'll be old and gray by then, if I live that long." I looked at the clock. Great, I'm late.

"Thanks, but I've gotta run!"

Journal, you would think that the conversation with Molly would be the only one conserning my love life I would have today, but NO. I didn't realize Hogwarts lets the kids into town today, and I severly underestimated Hermoinie and Ginny's interest in gossip.

While walking to the 3 broomsticks, I was hit with a well-aimed stun charm, but instead of a deatheater, it was Miss. I'm-so-smart-I-figured-out-Lupin's-a-werewolf and Ms. Future-wife-of-harry-potter.

Giggling, they grabbed me and we entered a very crowded Zonko's. Finally unstunned, my threats and swear words were interrupted.

"We want to help," Granger said, sweetly.

"Eh? Help with what?"

Ginny smiled, exactly as her mother had done.

"You like Remus. He likes you. We like you and Remus."

"What's the catch?"

"We get to raid his chocolate supply whenever we want."

"Hmmm….What did you have in mind?"

"Before me and Harry started dating, I dated a ton of guys just to make him jealous. You should too." Ginny's plan might have worked for her, but it had a few flaws.

"1. He'd be thrilled if I got a boyfriend, 'cuz he's so good at playing the martyr.

2. Who would it be anyways? Some normal guy wouldn't cut it."

Hermonie thought for a second. "What about someone from the Order?"  
_WHAT?_

"Oh, great idea. Hey, Kingsley, wanna go on a pretend date to make a werewolf jealous? No,no, better yet, Moody! Yeah, Remus will see what he's missing!"

Apparently Granger dosen't have a sarcasm detector…

"Wasn't he your Auror instructor?"

I groaned. "You guys aren't getting any chocolate."

Wait. If you thought the weirdness was over, THINK AGAIN. I entered the Hog's Head and was surprised to find a very drunk Hagrid.

"Oi, Tonks! Comeeee sit! Drinkssss onnnn meeeeeeeee…………."

As I had nothing better to do, I joined Hagrid.

"So, whats dis I hears about…," Hagrid closed his eyes and slumped forward, then aburuptly woke back up.

"abouts Re-re-reeeeeemusss and you? He a little (*hiccup*) old for ya, ain't he?"

Apparently, the world hates me. A drunken half-giant is telling an entire pub about my doomed love life when who should walk in?

Snape.

Worse, he sat down at our table as Hagrid collapsed, unconscious.

"Interesting."

"Snape, I'm not in the mood. I just want to finish my firewhiskey and finish my shift."

"I could not help overhearing the intoxicated oaf's conversation with you…very interesting."

"Just the fact that you keep using that word is scaring me and DON'T CALL HIM AN OAF!"

"You are aware of his furry delima, correct?"

"We all know Hagrid needs a shave but I thinks he's more hairy then furry…"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I was refuring to Lupin."

"Yes. Are you aware that I don't care?"

"You should. There are many dangers-"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, I KNOW THAT!! Why do you even care?! Do you hate Remus so much that you have to stop any chances of his happiness?!"

With his face unemotional and eyes cold, he said, "Love is a dangerous thing. It makes people throw reason out the window, and I won't have you jeopardize the Order's success."

Except for that last part, Snape's words almost sounded…human. He looked away but I thought I saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Speaking from experience?"

He didn't answer and my shift was over. Soon after, Moody sent his patronus to my apartment saying he needed me at the Burrow immeditaly.

"It seems you're in need of some attistance, Tonks." Mad-eye declared. I could never keep a secret from him…

"Honestly Moody? You're not to good with love advice."

"Codswallop. You are both members of the Order and this insanity isn't helping the team. Either you have to give up, or he's got to give in."

The Burrow, being the temporary headquarters of the Order, and also being the Weasley's home, the room was suddenly filled with:

Fred and George

Kingsley

Charlie and Bill

Arthur

And several others that got a kick out of trying to play matchmaker with a metemorphagus and a werewolf.

"I totally knew it! Fred, I so won that bet, she-"

"It is so sweet, he's such a-"

"can I be in the wedding? I-"

"…and I heard even Snape is…"

"…can you belive…

"His best mate and his cousin….."

At this point, I was almost ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVERYONE STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone shut up and looked at me like I was crazy, which, I admit, may be true. But then, the icing on the cake was when someone walked in.

A very noble, furry someone.

"I didn't know there was a meeting tonight," Remus said, confused. Everyone was dead silent. The Weasleys kept looking from me to him with nervous(or in the twins case, amused) looks.

"Happy Valentines day, Tonks," Lupin said, awkwardly. At that moment, everyone left the room, murmuring excuses. Then we were alone. I glared at Lupin, manicly.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You hate me? You're parents have held me hostage for the last few hours until I agreed to talk to you."

Oh.

He reached into his pocket for something. Then, all of a sudden, he went down on one knee.

MERLIN'S BEARD IS HE….?????

Then…

He handed me a chocolate bar.

"Happy Valentines Day," He told me.

"From your good friend." He got up off the ground.

"Sorry, old injury, my knees act up sometimes."

My eyes must have been twitching because he looked at me slightly scared and concerned.

"Tonks…?"

"I HATE YOU, REMUS LUPIN!!!!"  
I ran out of the room and ran straight into Dumbledore. Tears started pouring from my eyes, and Dumbledore put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Ah, to be young and feel Love's keen sting…"

Maybe not that comforting……


End file.
